


Barista's Recommendation

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is a barista, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a barista who puts the suggestions board to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista's Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally to my [tumblr](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/86796357447/fic-a-day-in-may-day-twenty-five).

Agron groaned as he listened to his friends— _former_  friends talk about how long he’s been single and how he really needed to stop “moping about.” It was the same old story. Every so often, they picked on whoever was single at the time and decided that they needed to stage an intervention of sorts. As Spartacus, Oenomaus, and Crixus were happily taken, that only left Donar, Gannicus, and Agron to be the rotation.

He didn’t actually mind, not really. He knew they just wanted him to be happy. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t happy. He was. He liked his life. Yeah, he worked as a barista, but it was one that his friend owned and it was actually fun to go to work. 

Agron glanced down at his watch and smiled. “Sorry to cut this short, but I believe my break is over.”

Naevia laughed as she hit his arm. “You’re just saying that cause you don’t want to talk about your current single state.”

“Actually it’s because my boss is sitting right there and I don’t think he’d be too happy if his best barista decided to just sit here all day.”

“Best barista my ass,” Spartacus said shaking his head.

“You would be lost without me,” Agron said as he reached for empty cups.

“Do me a favor and change the sign out front. I’m tired of making hazelnut lattes,” Spartacus told him. 

“Aye aye captain,” Agron said. He moved to set the empty dishes in the sink before grabbing the chalk and a wet cloth.

He thought about what he was going to write as he cleaned the board. Every time someone filled out this board is was so generic. It simply stated one type of drink to try, or gave a special. A few times the board would offer a suggestion based on one of the workers personal favorites.

Making the board personal was something Agron was interested in. He would use the board to make a statement. And if all went well, perhaps even a potential date. 

Agron walked back into the shop, smiling because it was going to be an interesting day. For once he was glad that there were no other workers today because there was no way for anyone to mistake  _who_  had written the sign.

“You finished?” Spartacus asked.

“Yeah.” Agron said as he wiped down the counter.

“What did you write?”

Agron smiled. “Something your barista suggests you try.” 

Spartacus nodded. “Nothing too crazy to make, right?”

“Nope. In fact, you might say it’s one of the simplest things we’ve ever advertised.” Agron smiled as he walked back behind the counter.

———————————————————————— 

It was only a few hours later that the most gorgeous man Agron had ever seen walked through the door. Well, he was more or less being dragged in there by the blonde woman on his arm. 

They walked right up to the counter. The man was looking anywhere and everywhere but at Agron. 

“I’m going to get the…iced vanilla coffee,” she said quickly. “And he’ll have the barista’s recommendation.”

Agron laughed. The guy was turning red. It was fucking adorable. “Did you see the sign out front?”

“Sure did. You get many offers?” the girl asked as she waited for her drink. 

“A few,” Agron admitted. “Though there’s only one that’s really caught my eye.”

The man looked at him like a deer in headlights. 

“He’s desperately single too,” she said gesturing to the guy. 

“Chadara!” the guy hissed.

“Oh Nasir. Calm down. It’s not that difficult to strike up a conversation with the cute barista. Who is also hella gay,” the girl—Chadara said.

Nasir shoved his hands in his pockets and refused to look up at his friend.

Agron laughed as he handed Chadara her drink. She turned to grab some napkins and Agron leaned forward. “I wrote that sign because my friends were giving me a hard time being single. It sucks, right?” 

“Do they also try to set you up with every guy who’s gay or might possibly be gay or bi?” Nasir asked with an eye roll.

“Not as bad. But pretty close.”

“You give him your number yet Nasir?” Chadara asked. Nasir turned red again.

Agron waved her off. “He knows where I work if he ever decides to.” He winked at Nasir before Chadara took him to go sit down at a table.

Agron helped the next few people in line before Nasir was walking up with a determined set of his jaw. “You want something?” 

“To give you my number,” Nasir said, quickly shoving the slightly crumpled napkin at him. “I figured I should at least try the barista’s recommendation.”

“AGRON!” Spartacus’ shout came from the front of the store. He held up the sign. “What is this?”

“A statement.” Agron glanced at Nasir. “One that worked.”

“I cannot believe you posted a personal ad for yourself on the coffee shop board,” Spartacus said, shaking his head.

“You guys were the ones telling me to put myself out there more.”

“Never again,” Spartacus said sternly. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to.” Agron turned back to Nasir. “I’m Agron by the way. I’ll text you later?” 

“Yeah. Sure. That’s…whatever.” Nasir quickly turned and hustled out of the shop to where Chadara was waiting for him.

“Only you would end up with a date out of this.” Spartacus laughed. Agron just smiled and couldn’t wait for the end of his shift. 


End file.
